What happened when Ash was away
by HighQueen
Summary: Ash comes back from Sinnoh to finally meet Misty... but he's not the only one... what happens when Ash finds out that Tracey and a certain Waterflower have grown rather close in his absence? Read on to find out! AAML I promise! It's not what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Just a little fic inspired by the Cerulean Blues episode (Luvdisc is a many splendoured thing) where there's a bit of what some people may call 'Orangeshipping'… Since Tracey seems to be much nicer visiting Misty and all… I just wondered what Ash, caught up in his travels, would think about that if he knew… I mean, how would he like it if Misty and Tracey got all close without him? Read to find out =) Unlike many, I do in fact like Tracey. He's a sweet innocuous little dude… though Brock was cooler, Tracey's a nice character (albeit a bit girly, but who cares!)_

_Also, Dawn isn't in this fic… I didn't have the patience to include lines for her, she's not even related to the plot at all! So sorry to any Dawn fans =(_

_Hehe, I originally called this a oneshot, which it is obviously NOT so I changed it (thanks rogue ninja and azurekite4 for notifying me =P) It was initially supposed to be a oneshot, but then it got a bit long (and its not quite done, and i was impatient to post =/) so yeah... it'll be 3-5 chaps I think_

_Dislcaimer – Same as always, I don't own pokémon, blah blah blaaaaahhh…_

_--_

Ages:

Ash – 16

Misty – 16

Tracey – 18

Brock – 20

Daisy – 21

Violet – 20

Lily – 19

--

"I can't wait to see Misty!" Ash exclaimed, brown eyes gleaming excitedly as he, Brock and Pikachu continued towards Cerulean Gym.

Brock chuckled at the younger boy's exuberance.

"So am I, Ash. But tone it down a bit – your desperation to see her is a bit obvious, you may scare her off," he said.

"What do you mean?!" Ash demanded, stopping and crossing his arms. "I'm not desperate to see her, I just – I've just really – you know…"

"Missed her?" Brock supplied helpfully.

"You have no idea how – NO! No way! Why would I miss _her?_ Yuck! That's crazy Brock!"

Brock and Pikachu both sweat dropped at this vehement denial.

"Ash," Brock began patiently, with the patronizing tone often adopted by mothers on misbehaving toddlers. "You refused to drop poor Dawn off while we were leaving from Sinnoh and made the little girl take a ferry home all by herself because it would delay us in reaching Cerulean."

"Well that was because – I – I don't like ferries! Yeah! They make me, uh… sea-sick!" Ash invented spontaneously.

You forced us to plod on through Viridan forest without sleeping or _eating_ for two straight days. You didn't even stop to catch that Caterpie. Not to mention, your map-reading skills seem to have improved _considerably _and we didn't even get lost in the place this time – I can't help but wonder why, Ash, you always get us stuck in forests. Maybe you had some incentive this time to make you want to get out faster…"

"Hey! Well I got better with practice! It has nothing to do with – with _incentive, _whatever that means…" Ash countered, blushing.

"You've been skipping like a deranged Clefairy out of excitement, this whole time, which really Ash, I think you should stop."

Ash immediately took said advice, and began to walk normally, which was a bit difficult because in actuality, he was so excited and nervous that he needed some kind of vent for his tumultuous emotions.

"And you sent Team Rocket blasting off before they could even finish the first half of their motto," Brock ploughed on.

"Well their motto's annoying! Pikachu didn't want to listen to the whole thing for the millionth time, right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu pikapi chu pika pikachupi pika pikachu pika." Pikachu replied cheerily. _I knew you were dying to meet Misty again since you missed her so much – it had nothing to do with the darn motto, though it gave me great pleasure interrupting it. _

"Pikachu! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ash whined, stamping his foot. "I didn't miss her, I didn't!"

"Really, Ash, you should stop denying it, Max already told me what you said about her. And May told me about how you cuddled the handkerchief at night sometimes… and Dawn told me about your possessiveness about that lure…" Brock continued relentlessly, ignoring Ash's deepening blush.

"Pika!" Pikachu added, affirming the validity of Brock's statements.

"Just – just shut up okay! Whatever you do, don't tell Misty alright!" Ash said finally, shoulders slumping.

"Why not Ash? I don't think she'll mind."

"Well it's just – I don't want her to… to know about – about…"

"About what?" Brock persisted.

"Well Brock – don't tell anyone this, but – I think I might… I don't know since I haven't seen her for a long time, but I think I did before she left – I think I _liked _Misty. You know in the – the _other _way-" Ash was blushing furiously now, his voice quivering slightly at this relatively astounding statement (for Ash)

"Nice to know you've finally admitted you're in love with the girl…" Brock said calmly. He'd known it all along, it was nothing to get too excited about – now if Ash and Misty hooked up or kissed, yes _that _would be something sensational… but this was no big deal.

"Yeah I guess… wait, WHAAAAT??!!!"

--

"Like, Cerulean Gym. We don't take battlers until, like noon. Are you like, some fans or something?" asked the rather attractive, but ditzy young woman, twirling a strand of candyfloss pink hair around a gleaming, manicured fingernail.

Brock immediately fell to his knees, drooling, a lovestruck expression inhabiting his eyes (how that is humanly possible, don't even ask).

"I am your biggest fan, your biggest admirer in the world, but I hope to become so much more than that, my lovely, luscious, lascivious Lily. Why don't we- hey – yeeoooowch!"

Ash smiled grimly, as he took a page out of Misty's book and pulled Brock away by the ear… someone had to do it.

Lily stepped back, a bit shocked, scrutinizing them with narrowed eyes, which soon widened in recognition.

"Hey, you guys seem, like, familiar… I know! You're Ash Ketchum, Misty's little friend from like, years ago! And you're the – um – like, wannabe Casanova dude! Like, what a surprise!" she squealed enthusiastically.

Ash nodded, feeling a tiny bit disappointed. Lily usually referred to him as 'Misty's little boyfriend' and the lack of the word 'boy' which should have been a relief was actually rather – upsetting.

"Yeah, that's us! Is Misty around?"

"Oh, she's like, training. You guys can like, go to the pool if you wanna meet her."

"Alright! Come on!" Ash shouted, again all too enthusiastically, as Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't mind meeting her later, I'd really rather talk to you and bask in your eternal glory, my beautiful flower- alright Ash, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brock screeched, this time after a quick jolt from Pikachu. "We shall continue this later, my love."

"Um, like, yeah. Whatever." Lily said, scrunching up her nose in distaste. The moment Ash, Brock and Pikachu were out of hearing range, she released the scream she had been suppressing ever since she recognized the boy and his Pikachu.

"VIOLET! DAISY! LIKE, COME HERE NOW!!! WE NEED TO TALK!!!"

--

"Alright guys! Out you come… Misty caaaaaaalllls Staryu! Starmie! Goldeen! Seaking! Corsola! Politoed! Dewgong! Horsea! Caserin! Luverin! Aaaaaaand Gyarados!!!"

Several red flashes of light later, every one of Cerulean Gym's and Misty's pokémon emerged, splashing in the water, crying their names out happily.

The fiery hair girl grinned at them from above, her cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Okay, get ready, I'm coming in!" she cried, casting aside her sarong to reveal a turquoise bikini, and diving neatly into the pool from the high board, somersaulting twice in mid-air, before landing in the pool with her pokémon.

She emerged, pushing out wet bangs from her face, and commanded.

"Okay everyone, time to warm up! Ten laps of the pool, Thirty for Gyarados. Start, NOW!"

The pokémon began swimming at full speed, followed by Misty who sliced through the water with a neat free-style stroke.

"Azu azu rill!" a small blue pokémon trilled, bouncing alongside the pool.

"Alright Azurill, you can come in too! But only five laps for you, sweetie, and don't tire yourself, alright?" Misty panted, swimming alongside Starmie and Corsola.

"Zu rill!" Azurill agreed, bouncing into the water with a splash.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu watched this silently from the stands, Ash gaping like a Magikarp.

"Psyiyi?"

With another flash of light a yellow duck popped out of its pokéball, scratching its head, an expression of utter bewilderment plastered on its face.

"Psyduck, be careful you don't fall – PSYDUCK!" Misty cried, as the idiotic duck (which could not swim) immediately slid on a patch of water and fell into the pool, flailing and thrashing wildly.

"Psyiyiyiyiyiiiiii!!!!"

Luckily, Misty came to its rescue, swimming towards Psyduck and pulling him out of the pool.

"Psyduck!" she scolded, "If you can't swim, then stay away from the pool when we're practicing! You'll only distract us! Get back into your pokéball, or watch from the stands!"

Misty stood up, beads of water slithering down her figure, and prepared to jump back into the pool, but stopped – her heart gave a leap at a very familiar sight in the stands… no, it couldn't be, she was hallucinating for sure… Psyduck had driven her crazy at last, the darned duck…

"Pikachupi!" a part of the 'hallucination' cried, bounding towards her.

Misty pinched herself – it hurt. She was obviously very awake.

"Pi-pikachu?" she stuttered as a yellow, fuzzy blur lodged itself into her arms.

"Pika pikachu pika pikachupi!" Pikachu said excitedly, licking her cheek.

Misty suddenly felt dizzy – this was no hallucination.

"Misty!" another voice cried, and two figures came running down from the stands.

"A-ash! Brock!" Misty said dazedly, still petting Pikachu.

Ash reached her first, stopping abruptly. He made a sudden move, as if to hug her, but then seemed to think better of it, and retracted his arms, blushing slightly.

"Um – hey, Misty. Good to see ya!" he said, scratching his head, like he often did when nervous.

"Hi Ash! L-long time, huh?" Misty asked, attempting to calm her racing heart. Of all the people who visited her gym, Ash was the most unexpected visitor till date.

"Y-yeah…" he said, and she could have sworn that his eyes flicked over her scantily clad figure.

"Hey Misty! It's been awhile!" said Brock, catching up.

"Hi Brock! It really has – so why are you guys here? I mean, it's a surprise seeing you… I thought you were in Sinnoh…"

"Yeah well, we were on a break so we visited Pallet," Brock began. "But Ash here was dying to see you and insisted we make a stopover in Cerulean too…"

Ash chose to stare at the ground at this comment, refusing to meet Misty's eyes.

"Oh, well, that's nice. It's great to see you guys again!" Misty said, attempting to break the awkwardness.

"Yes," Brock continued. "I see you've been promoted," he said, gesturing at a large, brightly colored painting on the wall, and then at Misty's now waist-length hair.

It was like a poster, depicting Misty and her sisters posing in little dresses, with the sparkling title 'The Four Sensational Waterflower Sisters of Cerulean City'.

Misty smiled sheepishly.

"Nice huh? Tracey painted it…Hehe… yeah, about that – I don't really consider it a _promotion_, I never really cared but – well you know how my sisters can be…"

"You're a sensational sister now?" Ash asked, forgetting his previous embarrassement. He seemed almost disgusted, something which Misty completely misread.

"Why, you don't think I'm good enough to be, huh, Ash?" she shot back, getting into her 'Ash-fight-stance'.

"No – no! Of course I didn't mean that!" Ash defended, cowering back slightly. He itched to fight with her, he had really missed their verbal spars. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to. "Of course you're good enough, you've always been good enough!"

"What?" Misty asked, her anger evaporating instantaneously, looking rather surprised.

"What?!" Ash squeaked, realising his mistake.

The pokémon had all stopped their swimming, to gather around the side of the pool and watch the conversation with interest. Luverin and Caserin, the two Luvdiscs, seemed particularly excited, as they were glowing slightly.

Misty turned around, narrowing her eyes.

The pokémon looked a rather guilty.

"Hey guys! Your pokémon look great Misty!" Ash cried suddenly, running around Misty to greet the pokémon.

"Oh, thanks Ash," Misty said, beaming as she watched him pet them, flinching slightly as Gyarados nearly bit his hand off.

"Ah, Ash be careful with Gyarados. He doesn't like anyone except me touching him…"

"You could've warned me," Ash muttered darkly, backing away from the snarling monster, to pet Azurill instead.

"Hey, Misty! I'm back!" came a new, familiar sounding voice.

"Oh, hi Tracey!" Misty greeted happily. "Did you bring the new pokéchow from Professor Oak?"

"Sure did - I got something else for you too… oh hello, Azurill!" the dark haired boy knelt down to greet the little pokémon, who had immediately shot away from Ash to bounce into his arms.

"Azu rillll! Azu riiiiilll! Azu azu rillllll!" it squeaked happily.

Ash suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Togepi had always liked him the best. Pikachu always liked Misty the best… weren't pokémon a reflection of their trainer's feelings? Then why was Misty's Azurill so attracted to Tracey? And why would Tracey suddenly come to meet Misty? And what had he _gotten her? _Ash hadn't gotten her anything! Maybe he shoud have…

"Oh, hey Ash! Hey Brock! It's a surprise seeing you here!" Tracey said, diverting his attention from Azurill to them. "Hey Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Hi Trace! Long time no see!" said Brock.

"Uh – hi Tracey…" said Ash, feeling a sudden wave of animosity towards his old friend. "It's a surprise seeing you here too… do you often come to Cerulean?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, yeah! I come a couple times each week…" Tracey said casually.

"What? Why?" Ash asked rather immaturely, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. Misty rolled her eyes at this.

Tracey blushed.

"Well, I have my… reasons."

Misty smirked at this, and Tracey blushed deeper. Then she smiled at him, almost comfortingly.

Ash watched this exchange, and felt like vomitting. His heart sank, and he suddenly felt like punching someone – or something, namely Tracey.

Misty was _his. _She always had been, he thought, overcome by sudden feelings of possessiveness and jealousy.

What exactly had transpired when he had been romping around in Sinnoh?

--

_A/N – Ahehehe.. don't hate me. Trust me, this will end well! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Next chapter, there you go… I think this fic will be in between 3-5 chaps long…_

_This idea's actually been in my head for a couple of weeks, but I never had time to actually put it down on paper. Then we just got this random holiday because of swine flu, and voila – here it is. My next fic (which I promise is NOT orangeshippy) _

_Disclaimer – Don't own em_

_--_

"Like, what's up Lily?" Daisy asked, as she ran the hair straightener through Violet's wavy locks. "What were you like, screaming about?"

"Ash is here." Lily said.

"Like, what?" Violet inquired, sounding surprised.

"You mean that, little midget, who used to like, follow Misty around?" Daisy asked, focused intently on the task she was performing.

"Yeah, only he's like, not so little any more…" Lily giggled, plopping herself down on the plush bed.

"Ooh… but I thought Misty was the one who like, followed him…" said Violet.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot she was like, a scrawny runt back then, my bad. She followed him, not that she'd need to like, follow any guy _now, _being like, sensational and all…" said Daisy carelessly.

"So anyways… Ash is back. That should certainly be like, interesting, huh?" Lily continued, looking meaningfully at her sisters.

"Yeah…" Daisy mused, her mind obviously occupied.

"I forgot to like, add something else… Tracey arrived a few minutes ago too," finished Lily slyly.

"What! Tracey's here too!" Daisy asked, eyes widening theatrically, stopping her actions completely, leaving the hair straightener clamped on Violet's hair.

Lily nodded, grinning. "Tracey's here too…again…" she affirmed.

There was a sudden silence in the room, as the sensational sisters (particularly Daisy) pondered this new development. Ash was back, to see Misty, obviously. But Tracey was back too… for probably the hundredth time…

"Hey, do you like, smell something burning?" Violet piped up suddenly.

Lily and Daisy looked at her, and then gasped.

"Um, Vi… like, your hair…" Lily said slowly, her voice laced with laughter.

"DAISY!" Violet shrieked. "I AM GOING TO LIKE, KILL YOU!!!!"

--

"So then we sent Cassidy and Buff – er Biff – no, Buck – ugh, whatever that green-haired moron's name is… we sent them blasting off, and saved Caserin and Luverin!" Tracey finished recounting the tale to the group, which was now seated in the living room.

"Cool," said Ash dully, feeling exceedingly grumpy. He had no clue Misty and Tracey (and Daisy, but she didn't matter to him) had gone on little rescue adventures together…

He noticed that Azurill, rather than being in Misty's arms, was curled up against Tracey, fast asleep. He then realised that Azurill had been a gift from Tracey himself. Ash's heart plummetted. Why hadn't he bought Misty gifts? He could have caught her a pokémon or something – a Tentacool! But no, Tracey had to go and give her an _Azurill_ – a cute, little, perfect baby pokémon…

"So then what happened to the show?" Brock asked, obviously interested.

At this, Ash noticed both Misty and Tracey turn bright red, out of embarassement. He, however, interpreted this differently.

"Yeah, what happened about the show?" he asked, his heart sinking further.

Misty had stuttered something about Daisy wanting Tracey to be a prince in the last water ballet, and her the mermaid… and then they fall in love. This incensed Ash the most, making him want to burst with jealousy. He was the one who had seen Misty the first time in her first mermaid show – he had even rescued her – okay, not quite, but he had jumped in like a brave prince anyway and cheered her on as she battled Team Rocket! And he loved that mermaid costume, she had looked really pretty in it, he remembered complimenting her that day too. And now Tracey, stupid gay Tracey, with his girly little hairband got to be a prince that fell in _love _with the Misty Mermaid and got to do Mew knows what… why couldn't he, Ash, be the prince? Oh yeah, because he'd been romping around in Sinnoh for some stupid badges…

"Ash are you okay?" Misty whispered from his side, looking rather concerned after catching his murderous glare.

"Yeah! Why would I not be?" he snapped. "And stop avoiding the question. What happened in the show?"

Misty raised her eyebrows at him, as if to ask '_Why do you care?' _but remained silent, instead continuing to pet Pikachu, who was snuggled up in her lap.

"Well, you know Daisy wanted Misty and I to do the parts for some reason," Tracey began slowly.

_I'm gonna set Charizard on you. He can burn up your girly long hair and your hairband and your stupid sketchbook and all Sketchit! Prepare to die from a fire blast! Or even better, Pikachu's thunder! That'll show ya!_

It was a good thing no one could read Ash's increasingly virulent mind.

"But we refused, for obvious reasons," said Misty, attempting to catch Ash's eyes. He ignored her, and it confused her. But his homicidal expression seemed to have softened a bit. Just a bit.

"So then," Tracey continued embarassed. "Don't get too excited on this Brock, but – uh – well Lily and Violet took the roles instead…"

"WHAT?!" Brock spluttered, looking as if he'd died and gone to heaven. "Lily and Violet! Hot lesbian love! Where was I when this happened?!!!"

Tracey and Misty both groaned.

"I told you not to tell him that!" Misty hissed.

Ash felt a bit sick. Lily and Violet? That was almost as disturbing as Misty and Tracey!!

"It was just a play, Brock! Acting, pretending! And there was no kissing!" Misty said, smacking the boy on his head.

It didn't make much of a difference.

"Who cares if it was pretend… that just makes it all the more… wow…" Brock remained incoherent for the next few minutes, obviously immersed in some salacious fantasy.

"So you guys didn't do the play?" Ash asked, feeling less embittered.

"No, we didn't." Misty said, looking at Ash rather suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh – nothing! Just asking…"

"Hey, Misty," Tracey said suddenly. "I got something for you – well actually it's more for your pokémon, but I'm giving it to you." He pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag and handed it to Misty.

Ash craned his neck, leaning over Misty's shoulder to see.

"Wow, Tracey that's really good! It resembles Gyarados perfectly!" Misty said in awe, gazing at the colored picture which depicted Gyarados in all his terrifying, snarling glory.

Ash gritted his teeth. It was a freaking picture – big deal! It's not like Tracey had caught a Gyarados, or defeated one, or anything similar!

"Thanks a lot, but its not really that great," said Tracey modestly, shrugging. "I did it last week at the gym, I wanted a kind of a challenge and since Gyarados is one of the most difficult pokémon to draw, I thought I'd try him. Trust me, it wasn't easy, he tried to bite my head off."

_Better luck next time Gyarados, _Ash thought venemously.

"Well, you've done a great job Trace! This is brilliant! I'll show my sisters later, I bet they'll love it," Misty said, carefully placing the sketch in a drawer.

Tracey blushed at this statement, something which made Ash even angrier.

_Trace? So she has a nice little nickname for him, huh? She never nicknamed me! I call her Mist, but she never called me anything but Ash! She could call me a nice short version of my nice too! Like – uh… okay never mind… but why is he blushing!!! Why in the name of Lugia is that useless little girly boy blushing?!!! _

"Yeah, you do that…" Tracey mumbled, looking at Misty rather gratefully.

Misty winked at him, her voice teasing.

"Don't worry, I will."

Ash's blood boiled. Misty was supposed to wink _only_ at _him!_

_How could you Misty?_ he thought dolefully.

And what were they talking about? Misty and Tracey seemed to have some little secret which he had no idea about. But judging from Tracey's blushes and Misty's sly looks, Ash dreaded finding out.

All the same, he had come here to talk to Misty – Tracey or no Tracey, he was going to do just that! Tracey anyways saw her every freaking week, the loser!

"So Misty," he said, turning to the redhead, shifting a bit closer to her. "How have things been at the gym?"

Misty smiled. "Great! I haven't given out a badge in a pretty long time actually – it's a good thing since my sisters kind of messed up the reputation here. I keep getting all these pesky, over-enthusiastic, rookie trainers who act as if they're champions of the League or something… they're annoying to beat, because I kind of feel bad for them. But the really arrogant ones I unleash Gyarados on, he shows them."

"That's great, Mist," said Ash warmly, not noticing the faint blush that covered her cheeks at the word 'Mist'. "I bet you've gotten really good now. We should battle sometime…"

"You're on!" Misty said, her green-blue eyes gleaming. "So have you won any leagues lately, Mr. Pokémon Master?" she asked.

Ash grinned. "Well, I came out in the top eight in the Hoenn League, and I'm training for Sinnoh…"

"Yeah, I saw some of your Hoenn battles on TV, you've really improved and matured,"

Ash's eyes lighted up. She watched his battles on TV?!

"Thanks a lot Misty! I didn't know you watched my battles…"

"Well, it's hard not being able to be there cheering you on, and yelling at you… so I guess the next best thing to do is watch TV, right?" she said sweetly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Ash's heart melted. He wanted to hug her. Very badly. All thoughts of Tracey vanished from his mind.

"I miss having you around too, Mist," he said softly, blushing slightly as he stared into her sparkling eyes. Her bright hair was down, and framed her face, making her look pretty and very – dare he think it – kissable…

"Azuuu ril!" Azurill chose that instant to wake up and alert everyone else of the fact, squeaking adorably.

"Hello, sweetheart, did you have a nice rest?" Misty cooed, gathering the pokémon into her arms as it sleepily waddled towards her.

However Azurill not only alerted Ash of its presence but also of Tracey's (and Brock), whom Ash had completely and totally forgotten, being too enraptured by Misty to care.

Brock seemed to have disappeared – Ash suspected he had gone to find the elder Waterflower sisters.

_Ha! Did ya see that Tracey? _Ash thought sadistically. To his surprise, Tracey did not appear irritated or put-out. In fact, he was buried behind his sketchbook, pencil moving furiously.

Curious, Ash shifted over to him, peering over to look at the sketch.

Tracey immediately covered it with his hands, pulling the book to his chest.

But he was too late – Ash had caught a glimpse of part of the sketch – just a glimpse, but it was unmistakeable.

Tracey had been sketching _Misty. His _Misty. It was Misty, sitting down with her legs crossed, her hair cascading down her shoulders. He had been sketching her like some kind of a – weirdo.

Ash clenched his fists, as Tracey smiled at him rather guiltily.

"Uh, hey Ash! What's up?" he offered.

Pikachu, however, sensing Ash's mounting anger decided to distract him before he attempted anything stupid or caused a fight. Rather a smart little rat, Pikachu is.

"Pikachu pikapi!" it cried, snatching Ash's hat in it's teeth and bounding off.

"Hey! Pikachu! Gimme back my hat!" Ash yelled, scrambling up.

"Ash, you're still obsessed about that hat?" Misty giggled, smiling at the familiarity of the scene.

"Shut up, Misty," he snapped at her testily, venting out some of his frustration and anger at the redhead, who looked a bit surprised, and hurt.

"What's wrong, Ash?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Since when do you care, anyways?" he asked rudely.

Misty recoiled, as if stung by a Poison Sting.

Ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach at her touch, Ash shrugged off her hand and stomped out of the door, growling at Pikachu to give him back his hat.

Misty stared after him, bewildered and hurt.

--

"Pikachu, don't make me call you back into your pokéball…" Ash said threateningly, losing his patience with the yellow rat who still refused to relinquish it's grip on the hat.

"Pikapi pika chu pika chu ka pikachu pika pikachu…" Pikachu replied just as threateningly. _Ash, don't make me thundershock the guts out of you if you try that…_

"Come on, Pikachu! Just gimme the damn hat, I'll buy you ten bottles of ketchup! I can't leave Misty and Tracey alone in there for long…" Ash begged, his demeanor changing drastically. "Please Pikachu, I don't know what could be happening."

His face was genuinely fearful. Pikachu almost felt bad for him.

_You're being paranoid. There is absolutely nothing going on between Misty and Tracey! Misty likes you! _Pikachu scolded.

"Yeah, I wish…" Ash mumbled despondantly. "That's why you bought me out here, right? So I wouldn't smash Tracey's girly face to pulp?"

Pikachu nodded, looking rather wise. _You need to control your hormones, Ash._

"Aw, shut up!" grumbled Ash, finally snatching the hat out of Pikachu's mouth. "Come on, let's get back…"

--

"Hey, Tracey, what are you sketching?" Misty asked suddenly, looking up at the boy.

"Just give me a sec, I'm nearly done, I'll show you…" Tracey said, adding a few finishing strokes to the paper. "Here you go, Misty! This is for you, from me…"

He winked at her cheekily, tearing the sheet off his sketchpad and handing it to her.

Misty took it, and then gasped, her eyes growing wide. She was blushing heavily.

"Tracey!" she squealed, looking at the piece of paper dreamily.

"Well, do you like it?" he asked slyly, grinning.

Misty blushed further. "You know I love it… thanks, I guess," she replied shyly.

Tracey shrugged. "My pleasure… just don't cuddle with it at night or something, Misty, I know what kind of a sappy romantic you are…"

"As if I'd ever do such a thing?!" Misty protested shrilly.

"Come on Misty, we both know you're sleeping with that under you're pillow from now on," he teased.

"Yeah, I guess..." Misty responded, elapsing back into a dreamy silence.

"So I was right about your crush after all, huh?" Tracey asked after a moment. "I guessed you felt that way, ever since I travelled with you in the Orange Islands."

"You were right…" Misty said softly, blushing even harder if it was possible. "Ever since then."

"Wow," Tracey said. "I think you know – um – that I have a crush, too. I like-"

"Oh, I already know about that, Trace!" Misty said happily, cutting him off. "You were way too obvious. The number of times you kept visiting this gym! I just hope everything works out alright – for both of us."

"Yeah…" Tracey mused. "Does that mean - are you – are you going to tell Ash? About this whole thing?"

"Tell Ash! No way!" Misty looked a bit frightened.

"I think you should."

"Tracey, the boy will freak out! Trust me, he will go insane and probably leave the gym and run back to Sinnoh…" Misty said bitterly. "I can't tell him this, Tracey. He thinks – he thinks we're just friends."

"Well don't hide this from him. He deserves to know…"

"I just can't tell him, alright! So you better not go blabbing anything either! And please be subtle, Tracey! He almost saw that sketch, he would have guessed if he had. So shut up. I've hidden it from him all these years… it can't hurt to hide it a bit more!"

Misty seemed pretty upset now, but nowhere near as upset as another boy.

Ash Ketchum stood outside the door, silent, in shock. He had heard everything. He'd heard the beginning of their conversation, and curious to find out more, he'd peeked through the keyhole. Now, as he stood up, his head spinning and his heart pounding painfully, he realised how stupidly blind he'd been all these years.

_Misty likes Tracey, not me. It was Tracey. Ever since Orange Islands. All those little moments, all those times I thought she liked me… all rubbish. All these years, she's liked him. And she's lying to me. She isn't telling me, because she probably knows how I feel. She probably thinks I'm a stupid, immature little kid who will cry and run off to Sinnoh if I find out. She's hidden it from me all these years – all these years when I thought she liked me. All these years when I liked her… _

Unable to listen any longer, unable to watch them any longer, Ash ran away, to the farthest room possible in the gym – it ended up being Misty's.

He didn't care. He didn't even realise, as he closed the door, and sat on her water-pokémon patterned bedsheets, shoulders shaking. In fact, his whole body was trembling.

"Pikachu pika…" Pikachu said comfortingly, it's melancholic brown eyes filled with worry and sadness, mirroring Ash's expression.

Ash stretched out a shaking hand, and Pikachu jumped into his arms, nuzzling his face.

He buried his face in Pikachu's fur, and allowed the tears which had been threatening to spill finally leak out of his watery chocolate brown eyes.

"Wh-why Pikachu?" he asked, his voice quavering, heavy with grief. "Why n-not me?"

--

_Please review, and don't flame me! I promise this WILL have a nice AAML ending, just wait for the next chapter! Sorry for the rather bad, cliffy-ish, angsty ending, but seriously, it will turn out well. =S_

_I know Ash may be a bit OOC (and Tracey doesn't have much of a character anyways, except he likes sketching and is a pushover, so whatever) but yeah… I took, um, artistic liberties?_

_If anyone's picked up the actual plot here (I've dropped many many hints) please let me know… just for the heck of it… ok I'm being a giveaway now… _

_PLEASE REVIEW =D_

_Thanks!_

_xx_

_HQ_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – Hello all =)_

_Sorry if angsty, crybaby Ash seemed out of character last chap =/ I was in a rather strange mood… =S Anyways hope u enjoy this. To all those who reviewed, thanks, love u guys, u rock! To others, pls pls pls do review, it makes me verry happy (and I rather need cheering up right now)_

_Disclaimer – Don't own em_

--

"Thanks, Pikachu… you're the best," Ash sniffed, looking at his pokémon from rather swollen eyes a few minutes later.

"Pika chu pikapi…" Pikachu said, licking his cheek.

Ash made a move to get up, but his attention was caught be a large picture frame resting on a desk next to Misty's bed. It had quite a collage of photos in it, from all of Misty's travels.

There was a photograph of Ash, Misty and Brock, dressed in their normal attire along with all their pokémon, posing in a large field – the initials 'TS' were inscribed at the bottom, and Ash immediately remembered his old friend Todd Snap had taken it. There was a photograph of the three of them in Johto as well, accompanied by the new pokémon they had each caught – it had been taken after the Whirl Cup, and the Whirl Stadium was in the background. Then there was one of them at the Indigo Plateau as well… and one of them dressed up for a Goldenrod Radio show… and at Altomere, and Shamouti Islands with Melody. Tracey was in that picture too, Ash noted – but only that one. There was also a picture of just Ash and Misty. It made Ash's heart leap – he knew immediately that it was that time they had visited Maiden's Peak. The Ash and Misty in this picture looked much younger; Misty was dressed in a pink kimono, and her hair had been let down for the first time – Ash remembered his breath catching even back then, over five years ago. The Ash and Misty in the picture were smiling, holding hands like innocent ten year olds, though Ash seemed in a bit of a daze.

_It doesn't actually mean anything anymore, _Ash told himself. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why there weren't more pictures with Tracey – and why the one picture with just him was in the very center of the frame, as if to accentuate its importance.

_She probably considers me just a best friend, _Ash though miserably. _Or worse a brother. _

He shuddered at that thought, and then wandered aloud to Pikachu how long it thought Misty and Tracey would last.

_Not long, _Pikachu said in its pika-language. _In fact, for some reason I think you're misunderstanding. Misty isn't like this, Ash. She likes you, not him. I don't know what's going on. Maybe she's been possessed by a Haunter or something – or maybe she's being controlled by a psychic…_

"I don't think so," Ash said, shaking his head glumly. "She seemed pretty Misty-ish to me otherwise."

_Well, I don't think you should give up, Ash! You did have your chance with her for three years, and trust me, she was really obvious then. If I were you, I would have confessed back at Shamouti Islands, after she risked her life and swam out into the sea to save you; she could have died then, you know. Tracey was there too. She could have just stayed with him and let Melody get you in her boat, but she came, that had to mean something, _Pikachu rambled on, gesticulating wildly.

"I guess you're right. She's a great friend, always has been. I just want more. Maybe I should just – learn to be happy for them…" Ash said monotonously, completely missing the point, as he flopped down on Misty's bed.

Pikachu sweat dropped, but decided it was no point convincing Ash - for the time being.

--

"Go for it, Tracey. It's now or never!" Misty said encouragingly, pushing the trembling boy forward.

"B-b-but Misty? What if – what if – she rejects me?" Tracey moaned.

"Tracey, do you want me to take my mallet out?" Misty asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"N-n-no…"

"So then, like I have been trying to tell you for the last fifteen minutes, go ask her out already!"

"B-b-but I-" Tracey stuttered, but fell short as Misty opened the door and shoved him unceremoniously inside, where he fell flat on his face.

"Ugh… Misty, that hurt!" Tracey whined, getting up. He dusted himself off and looked up to meet three pairs of amused looking eyes, and one pair of slits which for some biologically incomprehensible reason also managed to function as eyes.

"Like, hey Tracey." Daisy offered, smiling rather seductively at the blushing boy.

"U-uh, hi, Daisy, hi…" Tracey stammered.

"Lily. Violet. Brock." Misty said shortly. "Out. Now."

Lily and Violet immediately got the point, and scampered out of the room, Violet holding a towel over her head for some reason.

Brock however looked torn, as his eyes (ahh, darn! what a paradox!) vacillated between the blonde and the other two.

Daisy looked at him in annoyance, and then mouthed to Misty '_Get him out NOW', _to which Misty nodded, flexing her fingers. She then proceeded to drag Brock out by the ear.

"OUCH! What?! Why! Daisy, my love, hellllp!!!" he moaned, until Misty dumped him on the floor, slamming the room door shut.

"Brock, she's off limits now!" she snarled. "She's Tracey's."

Brock's non-existant eyes (ugh, again) nearly popped out of their non-existant sockets.

"Wh-what?! _Tracey _and _Daisy! _That gay girly pansy and the most beautiful sensational sister in the world?! How?! When?! WHY?!" Brock demanded, now crying uncontrollably.

"Like, she's not the most beautiful!" Violet pouted.

"Like, no way! How could you say that?!" Lily demanded, hands on her hips.

The tears immediately stopped, and Brock stood up, turning to them instead.

"Of course when I mean beautiful, I was not even thinking about you, my ladies, for you are beyond beautiful. Beautiful is an understatement to your undescribable pulchritude and-"

Misty decided to leave at this moment to go find Ash. She was really worried about his behaviour, and her fingers were aching – Brock was extremely heavy, and pulling him by his ear away from sexy girls was NOT an easy task.

"Like Misty! Wait! Like, take Brock with you!" Misty heard Violet plead, but she ignored her, heading up instead towards her room.

--

"Ash," Misty said, surprised, walking in to find the boy curled up with Pikachu, fast asleep on her bed.

She smiled fondly at him. He looked really cute when he was sleeping.

She removed the sketch Tracey had given her from her pocket and stared at it, a bit longingly.

_If only it was true…_ she wished to herself.

She then folded the sketch, and quietly slid it into her pillowcase; Tracey was right – she was a sappy little romantic, and she would be sleeping with the sketch under her pillow.

Blushing slightly, she then did something which she had always longed to, but never quite managed to muster up the courage to do – she ran her fingers gently through Ash's messy black hair, brushing his bangs back out of his face.

Ash stirred slightly in his sleep. Misty froze.

--

"Like, yeah, Misty's up in her room," Violet said, surveying the young man appreciatively. "But are you sure, you like, don't want to talk with one of the more _talented, experienced _sensational sisters a bit first…" she batted her eyelashes, the double meaning of her words excruciatingly obvious.

He smirked, running his hands carelessly through his auburn spikes. "I've been sent here strictly for research purposes. Maybe later?"

Violet eyed him incredulously as he strutted off. No guy had _ever _resisted her charm before!

He did have a nice – backside though. Not to mention, she found the white lab coat rather sexy. And the boots – even sexier.

--

"Pikachu?" Ash mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

Misty took this opportunity to slide off the bed and tiptoe out of the room, softly shutting the door before Ash could wake up and realise what she had been doing.

"Stupid idea, stupid!" she muttered, bounding down the stairs and heading to the gym. Maybe a practice battle with her pokémon would make her feel better…

--

'MISTY'S ROOM. STAY OUT OR I WILL SET MAKE GYARADOS HYPER BEAM YOU. THAT MEANS YOU, LILY, VIOLET AND DAISY!!!.'

Gary smiled at the sign, before pushing open the door, only to reveal a rather groggy, puffy eyed looking Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.

"Gary?!" Ash exclaimed, jumping up and rubbing his eyes. "Why are you here?!"

Gary grinned.

"So, it's Ashy-boy," he drawled teasingly. "Nice to see you in Misty's bed already. Please tell me you guys used protection!"

"Huh?" Ash asked, genuinely confused, as Pikachu sparked its cheeks in warning at this lewd joke.

"Never mind," Gary said, shaking his head in disgust. "Maybe when you're older. So, are you and your psychotic redhead together yet?"

Ash said nothing at this, his head dropping down, though Gary saw a sudden flash of sadness in his eyes.

"Uh – Ash?" Gary asked tentatively, sitting on the bed and tapping his shoulder. "What's up?"

And for some inexplicable reason, Ash was overcome by the urge to pour out everything to his oldest rival, and recent friend, the boy he had known since birth, Gary Oak.

--

"Okay – uh Ash, I don't know how to say this, but – get off me. Seriously. You're making me actually wonder about your sexual orientation," said Gary a few minutes later, disentangling himself from Ash, who was now sobbing rather noisily on his shoulder.

"I though – hic – she liked – hic – me… what's wrong - with me?" Ash moaned.

"Well, quite a lot of things actually," Gary said thoughtfully, but stopped under the glare Pikachu was giving him.

"Why Tracey of all people? I mean – hic – he's so – hic – girly!"

"Well girls like girly boys. And would you rather she go out with someone hot and manly?"

Ash scowled. "You know you're really not helping. I don't know – hic – why I even told you this."

Gary shook his head disbelievingly, placing his hands on Ash's shoulders, forcing the other boy to look at him.

"Listen, Ash. I know you're dense and stupid," he began in a rather condescending tone.

Ash looked ready to burst into tears again, and Pikachu's cheeks sparked warningly. Gary ignored both of them and continued.

"But you cannot possibly be this dense or this stupid. Misty likes you. She has since you guys were kids. Everyone can see that – back at Pallet your mother is already planning your freaking wedding in her head, I'm telling you. The girl has crushed on you since you guys were ten, you were just too dense to realise it. Trust me, she is _not _dating Tracey. I know the fact that she's a tomboy makes it highly likely that she would choose to date someone girlish, but honestly Ash, you're not so much of a man yourself."

"Hey! Shut up, Oak!"

"I'm trying to help, here. Trust me, my advice on girls is perfect. I mean, when it comes to girls, I, Gary Oak, am never wrong. They all love me. All of them," he stated, his voice taking on a note of pride.

"I can read their minds. I can make them fall all over me. Even as I entered, Misty's older sister, the purple haired one, was hitting on me. And trust me, from Misty's actions, I can assure you that you're the only guy she likes right now."

"But what about the sketch?! And the conversation?!" Ash asked wildly, wondering whether he should believe Gary.

Gary smiled at this, a victorious, supercilious smile.

"I think its all pretence. Pretence to make you jealous, to make you notice her," he proclaimed confidently, flicking his hair.

"WHAT?!" Ash shouted. "Misty wouldn't do something like that! She was serious when she said that! She's liked him since Orange Island, that's years ago! And he's been visiting the gym on a daily basis. Misty never knew I was visiting, it was a surprise – so its not like she could have called him specifically to make me jealous! And why would she need to make me notice her, I notice her all the time! I've noticed her ever since – ever since that time I saw her at Maiden's Peak with her hair down and – and during the water ballet when she was dressed up as a mermaid with a shell bikini and…" Ash trailed off dreamily.

Gary shook his head. "You've got it bad, Ashy-boy. Real bad."

"I thought she liked me that way. I was so sure of it!" Ash continued.

"You were also sure you were going to win at the pokémon league a couple years ago," Gary muttered under his breath. Luckily, Ash didn't hear this.

"And everyone teased us like we were a couple. Team Rocket, Nurse Joy, Melody, even Tracey! Everyone!"

"Ash, shut up. You're scaring me. Are you sure you're a guy?"

"Hey! Of course I am _Gary! _Don't think you're too cool! I beat your Blastoise with my Charizard, remember!!!" Ash shouted, suddenly defensive.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gary said shrugging. "I'm a researcher anyway, it's a good thing you beat me Ash, otherwise it would have been a disgrace. I let you off easy-"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"So do you want help with your hot little friend or not Ash?" Gary interrupted.

Ash calmed down, heaving a big breath.

"Yeah, fine, I do. But I'll rebattle you to prove myself Gary! I will! And – wait, what did you call Misty?!!"

Gary raised his eyebrows. "Hot?"

"Wh-wh-what?!" Ash spluttered.

"Well she is. I'm just admitting it. It would be stupid not to."

"Why are you here anyways?" Ash demanded, looking like a raging Tauros about to strike.

Gary snickered. "Strictly research purposes. Gramps sent me over to study that Psyduck of hers. It's strange behaviour could lead to some discoveries about a new kind of pokémon disease, which I'm trying to remedy right now. Don't worry Ash, I'm not interested in her like that-"

Ash sighed in relief.

"Which is good for you, because if I was, you'd be a goner, as she would totally choose me-"

"NO SHE WOULDN'T! MISTY LIKES ME! ME!"

Gary continued nonchalently, ignoring Ash's rage.

"But luckily I'm not, so that's one less obstacle for you. Now all that's left is the eunuch with the hairband."

Ash controlled himself, mainly because he knew he needed Gary's advice. Otherwise he would have challenged him to a pokémon battle then and there. Besides, he had kind of grown used to Gary's teasing over the past – fifteen years?

"Fine. Tell me what to do already!" Ash hissed.

"Well," Gary mused. "Misty's made you jealous, right? She's made you suspicious – so you need to do the same thing to her. And see how she reacts. Then, I'm pretty sure her true feelings will surface," he finished wisely, Ash staring at him in awe.

"That's a great idea, Gary!" Ash said enthusiastically, his eyes glinting with determination. He could do this. He would win her back!

"But – how do I do that?"

Gary slapped his hand to his forehead. Pikachu did the same, but then made an 'x' sign with its hand.

"_Don't listen to him, Ash! You'll end up looking like an idiot! Just talk this out with Misty, trust me it will be much better," _Pikachu said.

"Ash, how obvious is it! You find someone else to flirt with or date. Simple," said Gary impatiently.

Ash looked revolted.

"Ewwww! Gross! I don't want to date anyone!" he squealed.

Gary rolled his eyes. "So then what's the problem? You're single and dateless, be happy!"

"Except for Misty!" Ash added, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, she's currently taken. Next."

"I – I don't know! You suggest someone!"

"Well, my cheerleading squad would probably oblige, if I paid them enough or rewarded them sufficiently after, but I ditched them a long time ago. Anyways, it'd be too much of a favor asking that of them… let me think…"

"Think fast," Ash grumbled, missing out on the subtle insults.

"Well, you could take someone the total opposite of Misty. Someone super girly – and blonde."

"Yuck. No way."

"Or you could take someone very similar to her… someone who'd fight with you and tease you… someone extremely good looking, whose also really good with pokémon…"

Ash pondered this last statement thoughtfully.

"But Gary, I don't know anyone else who's like that… except for you-"

Gary looked at Ash, a horrified expression crossing his face, and he immediately jumped off the bed and took a few steps back.

"Honored as I am to know you think I'm extremely good looking, not that you needed to tell me that, I already knew – but Ash, I'm really sorry, I don't swing that way, and – you're joking, right?"

Ash looked rather wistful, which was becoming increasingly disturbing, as Ash generally never did think, or look thoughtful, or wistful.

"Seriously Gary. I'd feel really weird pretending to like a girl. Girls make me feel uncomfortable, especially when they get all – strange."

"And me, a guy, wouldn't?!" Gary asked incredulously.

"Of course it would, I don't like you! That's disgusting!" Ash said, eyes widening as he realised the gravity of what he had said.

"Thank Mew," Gary muttered. "You nearly gave me a heart attack there…"

"B-but," Ash continued resolutely, "You're the only hope I have."

He sounded so serious and lugubrious at the same time that Gary wanted to laugh (and run away immediately and find a hot girl to make out with).

"Ash, you're not serious."

"I am serious. I mean, if it was a _girl _what if she fell for me or something?"

"Not likely, but continue…"

"And honestly, I couldn't do it with a girl. Misty'd feel bad-"

"Don't worry about Misty, she's with Tracey doing Mew knows what-"

"SHUT UP! But since I'm not _gay,"_

"Uh, you sure about that Ashy-boy?"

"I'm not gay, Gary! Do you want me to prove it to you?! And _don't _call me that!"

"N-no thanks. I'd rather you not prove anything to me-"

Ash suddenly leaned forward, grabbing Gary's hands (in a totally non-romantic, but totally funny way). Gary's expression at that moment was priceless.

"Come on Gary, please!" Ash begged childishly. "I need help, you're the only one who can help me out! I'll even admit you're the better pokémon trainer!"

Gary raised his eyebrows, leaning back. Ash really was desperate – he must _really _like Misty.

"Well, you don't need to admit it, I already know I'm a better-"

However Gary's words were cut off, as the door suddenly flew open to reveal none other then Misty herself.

Misty gasped, a bit shocked at the scenario in front of her.

Ash was standing disturbingly close to none other than his former rival, Gary Oak. They seemed to be holding hands.

Misty felt her heart beat increase, in panic. There must be a reason for that. After all these years, Ash could not, could not _possibly _turn out _gay. _

_Please don't be gay, Ash, _she prayed. _Please. I'll have no chance with you (though other girls won't either, take that Macey, Melody, Latias, Anabel, Angie)_.

She had always liked to think the only reason Ash didn't like other girls was because he liked _her _instead. But if Ash was gay, that would mean he just simply didn't like girls…

But Gary Oak?

No, he couldn't be gay – it was probably just a mistake, they were probably joking around…

As these thoughts raged on in Misty's head, Ash decided to make his move.

_Let's see some jealousy, Mist. Please, please, please be jealous_.

And with that, he launched himself on Gary, wrapping his arms around the other boy's (well defined) torso. Gary's eyes widened.

"IreallylikeyouGary!" Ash exclaimed, all in one breath, his face red from embarrassment.

Misty however, thought he was blushing. Her heart plummeted at these words, and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

_No. No. No. No. No. _

"Come on Gary, just play along!" Ash hissed into the shocked boy's ear.

Gary hastily rearranged his shocked features into a convincingly smug smirk.

"Yeah, Ashy-boy. I knew ya did, me too…" he replied smoothly, placing his arms around Ash.

"You owe me big time, you moronic, gay loser!" he then snarled into Ash's ear.

Of course Misty heard none of this. She merely stared at the scene in front of her, dumbstruck, as if she'd been stunned by a Vileplume.

All these years, she had crushed on Ash, only Ash. She had followed him around for years, wishing, hoping he'd notice. Then when she couldn't follow him, she had waited. She had sent him a present though, her special lure. And then she'd waited patiently for the day he'd come back from his travels for her. She thought, that this time, the day had come. But it hadn't.

The number of proposals she had rejected for the boy – Rudy, Danny, Georgio… and he was gay. With Gary. The whole time.

Misty had read about heart breaks in various romantic novels. But now she knew what they actually felt like.

She raced out of the room, not wanting him to see her tears.

Meanwhile, from behind her, Violet watched the scene unfold with interest.

_Two _hot guys dating – that was even sexier than one hot guy in a lab coat and boots!

_Who needs, like youtube, when you have this, _she thought.

Pikachu however, was absolutely scandalized; and overcome by a sudden urge to thundershock everyone in the room (including itself) – this must be some dream. Or maybe some legendary messed with their brains…

_I need ketchup, _Pikachu thought, and with that scampered out of the room, _away _from the embracing pair.

--

_A/N - Hoped you enjoyed this so far – I was going to end it at this chapter, but then Rogue Ninja made this comment about how seeing a jealous Misty would be nice (you're actually right Rogue Ninja, I do focus on jealous Ash a LOT and not Misty)… and that seemed like a really good idea, and gave me the idea to include one of the most delicious, delicious Ash ships in pokemon shipping history (which comes 2__nd__ after AAML of course), in this story, which I have anyways been itching to try out… so thanks for that Rogue Ninja, and hoped you liked the palletshipping (not exactly but still) ;D I couldn't resist. It. Gary's just so cool! I love the guy! I don't know why I haven't included him enough in my other fics! _

_In fact I really like egoshipping too… I don't know whether I should include it in this fic or not – if I do, then the fic will just get a few chapters longer. Please let me know if you guys want egoshipping or not? _

_And again, sorry to end another chap with a character crying =/ I don't know what's up with me! I did not originally intend to have any of this stuff, but oh well, all the more interesting! _

_Still Misty crying is not out of character – the girl cried when she thought Ash was dead, which shows she cares about him a LOT. And she's a romantic. I think heartbreak would actually make her cry. _

_Handymanshipping – bet ya guys knew it was Tracey/Daisy all along, I was rather obvious! Of course, Ashy-boy is a bit dense where all this (and most other stuff) is concerned so oh well…_

_And hehe, those comments about Brock's eyes were a bit obnoxious of me, I feel bad now =P But I couldn't resist – I mean you wanna right about eyes and then you can't, though I did anyway. Seriously – they could've given him narrow eyes, that's okay – I mean a lot of people in the world have slightly narrow eyes, its normal, its cool; especially considering Ash, Misty etc have abnormally wide eyes, they could have easily given him narrow ones. But noooo they give the poor guy two little lines instead… of course, that just gives us fanfic writers a joke, but still… anyways, enough said about that._

_Sorry for rambling_

_Please please please review, and to all who have, love you ppl! =DDD_

_Will update asap_

_xx_

_HQ_

_ps – temme whether you wanna see that egoshipping or not okay?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Thank you reviewers! You made my day (actually, you did, I was having a horrible couple of days…)_

_Anyways, firstly, no egoshipping =( Most of you don't want it, so I guess I won't keep it in this fic, maybe another time… but there will be some instances of Gary hitting on Misty because I shall not be able to resist._

_Palletshipping. Yeah its OOC, obviously (AAML!) But its still tied with egoshipping as my 2__nd__ fav – and this isnt ACTUAL palletshipping just pretend… but all you palletshippers enjoy! =D_

_So here's the 2__nd__ last chap, I'm wrapping this up here. I may start an egoshipping story if I have time or a crossover parody (with pokemon, hp, lotr, potc and all my favs – the idea is so tempting)_

_The plot may have been a bit obvious, but well, writing it and reading (hopefully) is still fun. I'm sorry but I can NOT do a sad ending. Angst will be short-lived here. Pokemon is so nostalgic and happy and exciting for me that I could not bear angst or non-AAML sad endings. Just couldn't. _

_Also can someone PLEASE tell me the name of the episode where Ash and Misty fight like crazy and their faces get really REALLY close, like noses touching and all. I've seen pics and vids of that fight, and I've watched practically every single episode and I haven't come across that one! I really wanna know! I would appreciate it very VERY much if someone could tell me the name of that ep. thanks_

_Anyways enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer – They don't belong to me. If they did, Misty wouldn't have left and they'd have gotten together back at Shamouti Islands. _

_--_

"Pikachupi?" Pikachu asked, scratching at the closed door. With his sensitive hearing he could barely make out someone sobbing.

There was no answer, so Pikachu cleverly navigated the door knob, pushing the door slightly ajar and darted into the room to be met with a rather heartbreaking sight.

Misty was curled up in an arm chair, crying her eyes out, in a situation and position not unlike Ash's an hour or so ago. The hurt expression in her eyes mirrored his own.

_Stupid, stupid humans, _Pikachu thought sadly. _They're so blind to each other. _

Still, Pikachu decided to keep his mouth shut, rather than betray Master Ash's dense little schemes to the love of his life, which was actually a very tempting choice. So instead, he jumped up onto the chair, cudded Misty and offering her the little comfort he could.

"Pika pikachupi pi. Pikapi pika chu pika pika pikachu ka chu."

Misty smiled at Pikachu with watery eyes.

"Thanks Pikachu, you're the best. I hope so too…"

--

"Ash, what in the name of Mew do you think you were doing?!" Gary demanded, roughly shoving the boy off the moment Violet had left.

"I don't know! I didn't have a choice!" Ash moaned, looking rather terrified and disgusted as he brushed himself off, as if hugging Gary had contaminated him.

"Seriously! I mean, besides the fact that I am _not _gay, and I would _never _like a loser like _you¸ _Ashy-Boy, you've ruined my chances with Misty's hot sister! Not to mention, this is totally screwing up my fantastic reputation… geez Ash, you're such a moron!" Gary fumed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, sorry…" Ash mumbled, sitting down on the bed rather dejectedly. "It's not like I enjoyed it or anything,"

Gary snorted.

"What?!" Ash snapped.

"I'm having my doubts about you, that's all. You sure there isn't a girl hidden under that jacket of yours? You have the strangest ways of solving relationship problems, you know. And _don't _ever randomly jump on me like that _again._ I'm serious, it's _disturbing."_ Gary finished, smirking slightly.

"I didn't _like _it okay, and I do _not_ like you! Don't you dare say I do because I never have and I never will! I don't care how good-looking you are and how many girls love you, because to me you'll always be the jerk who made fun of my since I was a kid!" As if to emphasize his antipathy towards his rival (whom he had just hugged and confessed his 'liking' to) Ash took a few steps away from Gary, turned around, and crossed his arms as well.

"Whatever. I'm still stuck with you, aren't I? Great job, idiot. You have the brains of a newborn Igglybuff. How long do we keep up this charade? You're fiery redhead, I believe is already convinced, she ran out of the room, and is quite possibly crying-"

"Misty's crying?! You think so?" Ash asked, a peculiar mixture of hope and regret on his face.

"Probably. In fact, I think you should go talk to her. Since you're 'gay' now, you can do all that without her suspecting anything. Heck, you can even touch her and feel her up and she won't suspect anything since you're gay. Same could go for me too, maybe I _will _go find Violet…" Gary mused, suddenly looking slightly cheerier.

"What do you mean?" Ash grumbled.

"How dense are you? What I mean is, there are actually some positive things about girls thinking that guys are gay. Basically, the guy gets utter freedom to do whatever he wants without the girl suspecting anything. Misty'll probably now even spill all her trash about Tracey to you and you can comfort her whenever they have a lover's tiff-"

"They're not lovers!"

"Whatever, Ashy-boy. Anyways, I'm going. Anything to get away from you. Don't ever hug me again. In fact, stay away from me for awhile. You owe me big time, you know. Even gifting me a legendary pokémon wouldn't be repayment enough for this mortification."

"Not even Arceus?"

"Not even Arceus, Dialga and Palkia. Like you'd ever catch them, but of course you love to dream. I'm going now. Stay away from me, and do _not _let your mother or my grandfather find out about this," Gary warned.

Ash looked horrified. "Of course not! They'd go – insane!"

"Anyways, I'm going and finding Violet. Smell ya later, Ash – or not."

"Yeah, whatever Gary," Ash muttered, but then perked up. "Hey, if you go find Violet, wouldn't you be like – cheating on me?"

Gary turned around and glared at him, his expression fierce.

"Ash Ketchum, do us both a favor and shut your oversized mouth. Firstly, we aren't together. Secondly, even if we were, which would be highly unlikely, I'd probably cheat on you anyway. Thirdly, keep your oversized mouth shut. Fourthly, do us both a favor and find Misty, patch things up with her so we can end this once and for all." With that, Gary left, slamming the door shut.

Ash heaved a sigh of relief – that had certainly not been the most pleasant encounter. He had _hugged _Gary– _Gary. _Ash suddenly felt sick. Of all the moronic, imbecile things he had achieved in his life, this topped the list.

"I think I _will_ go find Mist…" he said aloud.

--

"Misty?"

Misty bolted up, Pikachu sliding from her lap as she did so.

"A-ash!" she stuttered, hastily wiping her nose, and rubbing away her tears. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you," came the reply from the other side of the door.

Misty's stomach clenched painfully – normally that statement would have made her ecstatic and excited. Now it just made her heart drop.

"Uh – sure. Come in. I'm – um – in the bathroom, I'll be out in a sec," she said, quickly darting into the bathroom to fix her face. Ash didn't need to know how bad she felt, she resolved. She would be a nice, supportive friend, no matter how much it killed her inside.

"Pikachu pika pikachu," Pikachu asked surveying Ash disdainfully as he entered the room. _Had a lover's spat with Gary?_

"Shut up," Ash growled. "You know I didn't actually – mean it."

_It was still the most idiotic thing you've ever done. You deserve an award for this Ash. Even Team Rocket's harebrained schemes aren't as stupid as this one, _Pikachu replied scathingly.

Ash ignored him, sitting on the bed (they were currently in Violet's room) and fidgeting with the silk sheets until Misty exited the bathroom.

"Hi Mist," he said sweetly, smiling at her rather nervously.

"Hey," she replied, forcing a smile – it was more of a grimace.

_I'm surprised she hasn't malleted me back to Sinnoh for this, _Ash thought. _She does seem upset though, poor thing. I hope I didn't actually make her cry…_

"So – how long has it been?" she asked, her voice tight.

"What?"

Misty rolled her eyes. He was so dense – it was rather endearing actually… _No, he's gay, you have to stop thinking like that, _Misty scolded herself.

"I mean, you and Gary-" Misty noticed Ash flinched at the name and couldn't help but feeling a bit hopeful. However she immediately dismissed the feeling, saying it was wishful thinking.

"Oh – um, just a couple of days…" he invented.

"Why – why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft, and her chin quivered slightly.

"I'm sorry Misty, I just – I – I –" Ash was at a loss of words.

He suddenly felt very guilty. Why was he lying to her and hiding things from her? She didn't deserve this.

"I thought I was your – best friend," she continued, looking rather desolate. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to hug her so badly that he had to clutch the bedsheets to restrain himself.

Then he reminded himself of Tracey – she'd lied about Tracey. She still hadn't told him and she didn't intend to… she was just as bad as he was.

"I mean – I'd tell you anything if it were me, and I never knew you were g-gay… it doesn't matter, but I still wish you'd told me…" she continued softly. Her eyes seemed brighter now, and they were glistening.

"I – uh – I guess so?" Ash muttered awkwardly, feeling increasingly stupid.

"All these years, I never guessed. I should have, but I still wish you'd told me."

_What difference would it have made,_ Ash thought. _And you never told me about Tracey! Right now you said you would, but you didn't! _

"Misty," he said suddenly, deciding to get to the point. "Did you mean it when you said you'd tell me anything if it were you."

"Of course I did," she said, looking at him with wide cerulean eyes. "But why?"

"Well," Ash said, his voice harder, and his expression now rather cold, "I think there's something you _haven't _told me Misty…"

"What – what do you mean?" asked Misty, looking and sounding terrified.

"I think we both know what I mean," he said, looking at her meaningfully, trying not to sound to mournful. "What you told Tr-Tracey…"

"I – what – you – no… no, you can't know…" Misty gasped, standing up and backing away from him. She seemed frightened, and now on the verge of tears, staring at him as if he were a particularly vicious Seviper.

"I know, Misty," Ash said. "I know about your little _crush." _He emphasized the last word, his voice laced with disgust.

_Please deny it, Misty, _Ash thought hopelessly. She didn't.

Misty however, assumed Ash knew about her _actual _crush, and from his negative reaction, she was even more heartbroken than before. Having to watch him with Gary was bad enough, but the fact that he was disgusted with the prospect of her liking him was just rubbing salt onto her already wounded heart.

"I'm sorry Ash, I – I couldn't help it – I – I-" Misty stammered, turning red.

"You lied. You hid it to me all this time," Ash spat. "How could you? How could you even _like _– in _that _way – how could you-" he couldn't complete what he was saying, unable to actually say the words 'like' and 'Tracey' in the same sentence.

Misty however, misunderstood completely.

"Ash – I…" she trailed off, looking mortified and stricken with grief.

_You're doing this all wrong, _Ash scolded himself. _You're supposed to be nice and supportive, not blame her for not telling you. Though she only hid it so she wouldn't hurt your feelings since she probably knew you liked her…_

"Pikachu pika pikachu! Pikapi pika pika chu ka pikachupi!" Pikachu said frantically, trying to sort out the discombobulated situation. However, neither Ash nor Misty noticed the poor mouse.

Sometimes, Ash and Misty could be equally dense.

"Leave it, Misty. I don't _care._"

"Y- you don't _care?_"

Ash and Misty stared at each other, Misty's wide eyes tearing up, Ash struggling to stop himself from shaking, bursting out into tears.

"No, Misty I-" Ash began, taking a deep breath.

However, at that thrilling moment, the door burst open to reveal none other than Gary Oak.

Gary stopped abruptly, staring at the scene in front of him calculatingly.

"Gary?! What are you doing here?" Ash asked, jumping up.

"I came to see you, _Ashy-boy," _Gary said, glaring at him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why?" Ash demanded.

Gary shook his head, and gestured at Misty, and mouthed 'Violet', before continuing in the same sarcastic voice-

"I just wanted to see you, that's all."

"Yeah, that's nice of you Gary," Ash replied uncomfortably. Obviously Gary was just doing this for Misty's sake. He'd only come in the room thinking Violet would be in (since it was her room).

Misty looked anguished, her eyes not leaving the floor, as she listened to the conversation. She missed the deadly scowls and glares exchanged between the two boys, who she believed were now dating.

"Um, I think I'll go…" she mumbled, pushing past Gary to leave.

"Hey, what's wrong gorgeous? You seem upset." Gary asked, his voice turning low and husky as he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

Misty whirled around, looking both shocked, angry and upset, her eyes flicking from Ash to Gary. She looked almost sorry when her eyes met Ash's smouldering ones.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid humans, _thought Pikachu.

"Gary, shut up!" Ash said tightly. "And get your hands _off _her."

Misty's stomach clenched again, in the weirdly agonizing way. She could have sworn he was being possessive about her before this – but now he was probably possessive about _him _and thus angry that he was flirting with her. How could Gary be such a jerk and flirt with her anyway, when he had Ash? He didn't deserve someone like Ash. However, Misty couldn't help but look at Ash rather quizzically, as Gary moved away from her shrugging.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. What's up with you Ash?" he looked pointedly at Ash, who now

looked rather embarrassed.

"Sorry, what I meant was – get your hands off her and – and – uh – on me instead?" he offered sheepishly, smiling at Gary in a sickeningly sweet way and holding out his hand.

Gary smiled back tightly, and took the offered hand, digging his nails painfully into Ash's palm.

Misty decided she couldn't handle it anymore and left the room immediately. She really needed to finish her sobbing in peace, away from _boys _in general – except Pikachu. Pikachu was nice.

Ash and Gary immediately yanked their hands away from each other.

"You idiot, I told you _not _to touch me," Gary hissed, as Ash wiped his hands on his jeans childishly.

"I messed up, I had to cover up! She was looking at me weirdly! And WHY were you flirting with her?!" Ash defended.

"I said sorry, don't get so hyper! And I don't care what you do, just _don't_ _hold my hand, _or _touch _me _ever _again, alright!" Gary snapped.

"Alright! It's not like I want to!" Ash retorted.

"Well then why do you keep doing it!"

"Accidentally!"

"Whatever." Gary muttered boredly, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, I do _not _like you Gary Oak."

"Yeah, okay. I believe you."

"Seriously! I don't _like _you! I _don't_!"

"Okaaay, Ashy-boy…"

Pikachu rolled its eyes. This was getting ridiculous. They were actually bickering like an old couple. It had to be ended. Only Ash and Misty were supposed to fight like that.

"PIKACHUUUU!" it cried, releasing a huge thundershock at the two teens. Pikachu then promptly left the room. It _really _needed that ketchup bottle… all this was stressful and upsetting.

"AAAARGH!" Ash and Gary cried, as the electricity fried them till their bones.

"My – hair…" Gary moaned, smoking slightly as he gingerly touched a burnt strand.

Ash, who had gotten a full blast of the thundershock (since Pikachu had been right next to him) said nothing, but collapsed, unable to move. Unfortunately, rather than hitting the bed, he missed and fell face forward straight onto – something else.

"ASH!!! GET THE F*** OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!!!"

At that unfortunate moment, the door opened, just a tiny bit.

"L-l-like, sorry!" Lily squeaked, blushing madly as she surveyed the scene she had just walked in on. "I was looking for Misty! Didn't mean to – to like, interrupt. I'll like, go now…"

--

A few minutes later, Ash decided that the next time a legendary pokémon or Team Rocket tried to kill him, he'd let them.

He had screwed up.

Gary refused to talk or look at him – not that it was much of a loss, but Ash had enjoyed being friends – just friends – with Gary. He had disappeared somewhere with Violet, to convince her that he was not _gay, _but _bisexual, _and very promiscuous at that…

Ash had discovered Misty, sitting, sobbing her eyes out. She had looked frightened and upset when he had seen her. He couldn't understand _why. _What had he done? She'd lied to him! And now that he'd told her he knew, she was crying as if he'd done something terrible like kidnapped her Azurill – it was the most abstruse thing ever.

Not to mention, she hadn't been alone, Ash remembered with a sinking feeling. She was being comforted, by Daisy (who, if looks could kill, would have murdered him about five times by then; again, how was this all his fault?) and worse, _Tracey. _She probably would hate him forever and not want to be his friend. Still, Ash couldn't help but wonder what he'd done! He was sadder than she was! He was heartbroken, and now she wasn't even talking to him. It pained him to see her cry, but Ash still couldn't help but feel he was somehow getting the worst end of this whole situation.

Finally, Pikachu refused to speak to him either; the pokémon had gotten 'drunk' on ketchup if that was pokémonly possible, and couldn't do much except shoot out random sparks of electricity, so Ash had decided to leave him with Staryu and Starmie, who would undoubtedly handle the situation better.

Yep, even Team Rocket's plans were never this detrimental…

Ash slumped back onto Misty's bed, laying his head down on her pillow. A sweet smell wafted towards his nose, rather like strawberries. It smelt like her, he realised, and he savored the feeling, burying his face into it, hugging it to him as if it were Misty herself.

_How did this happen with us, Mist, _he thought sadly. _I thought you liked me. I like you. We should be together right now, happy, not crying and feeling sad…_

Suddenly Ash felt something slightly hard poking into him. Bemused, he looked at the otherwise plush Tentacool-patterned pillowcase. He then reached inside, pulling out a very familiar looking piece of paper.

_Oh Mew, _Ash thought disgustedly. _Not this. _

It was folded up, under her pillow, just like Tracey said it would be.

_Hopeless romantic, _Ash thought, almost fondly.

There was something scribbled across it, in Tracey's handwriting:

_Hey Misty, a little gift from me to you. You know you love it. Just be careful you don't tear it whilst sleeping with it! ;) –Tracey_

Ash felt disgusted, and his heart ached painfully as he read the words. Still, he was overcome by curiosity to see the rest of the sketch, which Tracey had so obviously hidden from him.

He hadn't drawn her – without clothes or something, right? Ash panicked. No, that was ridiculous.

Ash unfolded the paper, and gasped, his heart skipping a beat.

The sketch, the damn sketch which had caused this whole fiasco – the sketch Tracey gave Misty, the sketch Misty blushed at, the sketch Misty kept under her pillow…

It showed Misty, perfectly shaded in pencil, sitting down with Azurill on her lap, her hair flowing in waves around her face. But sitting extremely close to her, with an expression of tender happiness adorning his features, Pikachu on his shoulder, was Ash.

Ash Ketchum. Him. Misty and Ash. Misty and him.

The pencil Ash was grinning happily, and his arm was draped casually around Misty, who was also smiling. There was a hastily colored heart between them and Tracey had scribbled the word 'AAML' at the top of the page, almost as a title. Ash had no clue what it stood for, but the meaning of the sketch was clear.

And even clearer was the fact, that Ash had completely, totally, perfectly, brilliant screwed things up. As bad as possible.

_Misty blushed at the sketch because it had me – not because of Tracey. The guy Misty liked from Orange Islands was me. ME! _

_Tracey knew – but then who did he like? Probably one of her sisters, that's why he visits the gym so much. _

_But then why does her Azurill like him so much if she likes me – Togepi always liked me… but then Azurill hatched out of its egg when I wasn't there and – TRACEY gave her Azurill's egg! Tracey has a MARRILL! So Tracey's Marrill is Azurill's mother – that's the only reason why Azurill likes Tracey so much, he's its mother's trainer! _

_And Misty didn't tell me because she thought I liked her only as a friend and I'd freak out and run off to Sinnoh – like I'd ever do that! But that's what she was hiding – and now she thinks I know – and I was so rude to her – oh Mew, no, no, no, poor Misty, what must she be thinking! And – and she thinks I'm gay now! She thinks I'm gay with Gary of all people! And – poor thing, she was crying her eyes out over me! I am such a – such a - I deserve to by hyper-beamed by a Dragonite!_

As this overflow of thoughts inundated Ash's mind he felt a hundred different emotions swirling up within him – happiness, hope, excitement, regret, guilt, shame… he had to fix this somehow…

_I'm coming for you Misty… just please don't kill me when I finally do…_

--

Misty sighed, as she headed to the pool. Though Daisy and Tracey were both being very caring and comforting, she didn't need pity. She just needed – her pokémon. They were all she really had left, and Misty suddenly was overcome by an urge to swim with her pokémon. That ususally rid her of all her sorrows, though she doubted it would work this time.

She swung open the door to the pool, only to be greeted by a horrifying sight.

Gary, dressed in purple and black swim trunks, had Violet (who was in a red bikini) backed up against a wall, his lips pressed to hers. They were kissing forcefully, her hands entagled in his hair, his wrapped tightly around her waist.

Misty's heart plummetted.

_Ash._

She suddenly felt furious – how could Gary do this?! And why was Ash with him! It wasn't fair, _she _loved the guy, but instead he went for an a$$hole who cheated on him…

"GARY OAK!" she shrieked.

Gary jumped, then turned around, blushing slightly, and grinned at her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Uh – hi Mist, what's up?"

Misty's eyes glinted dangerously.

"What's up? You're asking me what's up?"

"Like, Misty," Violet cut in from behind Gary, "It's like, totally not what it looked like…"

"What was it then?" Misty asked through gritted teeth, feeling in mid-air for her mallet. She was really losing her patience…

"If it helps, I'd really rather it had been you I was kissing-" Gary began, smiling rather charmingly.

"Really?" Misty asked, eyes narrowing, walking towards him. Maybe she didn't need the mallet this time…

"Really," he smirked back, walking towards her, leaning forwards and staring at her straight in the eye.

SLAP! WHAM!

"Aaaargh…" Gary moaned, laying on the ground, clutching his cheek with one hand, and his eye with another.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ASH?!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THIS TO HIM?!" Misty cried, her voice thick with emotion.

She then spun on her heel and dashed out of the room, tears welling up in her eyes. It just wasn't _fair. _

"Like, Misty, you shouldn't have done that!" Violet called reproachfully, then turning to Gary.

"It's alright, Vi…" Gary muttered, eyes growing wide as Violet summoned her own mallet.

"Because like, I wanted the pleasure myself!" she finished furiously.

BANG!

"Ahhh…." Gary groaned, now curled up in a fetal position, clutching his head.

"Like, never hit on my little sister, when you're like, supposed to be with me! That's like, so insulting!" Violet shouted, leaving the room after Misty.

"Ash," Gary muttered. "I'm gonna kill you… all your fault…"

--

_Ahehe… okay weird place to end I know… but I don't have anymore time and I wanted to get this bit up. Next chapter is the last, I promise! _

_Yes I know Ash is overly stupid in this fic – but he's Ash, anything is possible… sorry to any Gary fans, but the guy deserved it! Don't worry, he'll redeem himself next chap_

_Hoped u palletshippers liked the not exactly palletshipping bits… =S_

_And I hoped the rest of you non-palletshippers weren't too bugged with it… I'm trying to please all my readers, I dono if its working… =P_

_Please review! Pleeease! _

_Thanks, take care. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Hi!! =D I'm back_

_So sorry its taken this long, I intended to put this up at least 6 weeks back, but I'd fractured my fingers playing basketball, I couldn't type!! =(… it was so frustrating! Anyways, you've all probably forgotten this fic by now, but here's the finale anyways… =S… read it again if you have to !!_

_Hope you like… this isn't as great a finale as I intended before cus I'm kinda out of flow with this fic from my unwanted 2 month break from fanfiction… anyways, enjoy…_

_pls review!_

_xx_

_HQ_

_--_

Misty stormed up the stairs to her bedroom, supressing the violent urges to punch something, _anything_.

Unfortunately, at the same moment, an overly excited Ash Ketchum came galloping down the steps, full speed, and as fate would have it, neither of them (being too wrapped up in their own thoughts) noticed where they were going which led to-

"Aargh! What the-?!" Misty cried as she collided with something hard, and toppled backwards, before the thing which had induced her fall landed straight on top of her.

"Not again…" Ash groaned, dreading it was Gary he had fallen on. The boy was really going to _kill _him now.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed suddenly, looking up, turning red as she realised their compromising position, though inwardly she cheered. _Serves you right, Gary!_

"M-Misty," Ash muttered, also blushing. _Perfect timing. _"I was looking for you."

"Well I wasn't looking for you Ketchum. Get the hell of me," was the rude reply. Misty'd finished her sobbing (temporarily) and was now in an extremely pissed off mood.

Ash cringed inwardly, but really, he couldn't blame her. It was his fault this time, he was surprised she wasn't pummeling him to dust. Neither of them realised Lily's bedroom door creak open, and then shut softly, the pink-haired girl smiling amusedly to herself.

_Twice in one day, with that hot Oak and now my baby sister. You really know how to catch em, Ketchum, _she thought.

"I wanted to talk to you, Mist, it's important," Ash began, before Misty shoved him off rather roughly.

"Drop it, Ash, I want to be alone right now-"

"No, but Misty, you got it all wrong! Actually, it's my fault. Everything is my fault!"

Misty raised her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're babbling about, though in all likelihood, yes its your fault. whatever _it _is."

"But Misty," Ash continued eagerly, "It was a mistake! You and Tracey aren't dating!"

"WHAT?! ME AND TRACEY?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU ASH?!"

The mallet was out now. Ash shrunk back.

"Gary and I aren't dating either!" he offered meekly. Misty froze.

"I just saw you two – doing the most sickening lovey-dovey things… what is it a gay fling or something? And what are you going on about me and Tracey?! What got that idea into your thick head?!" Misty rounded on Ash.

"No, it was just a pretence to make you jealous!" Ash squeaked.

Misty stopped, paling.

"Why are you doing this to me, Ash?" she asked softly. She didn't sound angry anymore. Ash felt his stomach squirming in guilt.

"What am I doing?" he asked, in an excellent display of his tact.

Misty sighed. "Why are you – screwing around with my feelings, Ash? I got your point, you're disgusted, you don't care! It's what I expected from you, why do you think I kept my mouth shut all these years…"

Ash shook his head furiously.

"But you misunderstood! Gary and I just pretended to see if you got jealous, to prove you liked me, not Tracey-"

"What the hell does Tracey have to do with anything, he's making out with Daisy on the couch, you imbecile!"

Ash looked dumbstruck.

"So that's why the dweeb has been visting the gym! And I thought he liked you!"

Misty stared at him in disgust.

"You really are the densest creature I have ever had the misfortune to meet," she said cuttingly.

"Ouch, Mist, that hurts."

"That HURTS?! _That _HURTS?! Do you have _any _idea how much you've made _me _hurt with all your stupid pretending – why, why did you want to make me jealous anyways, how _mean _is that, what was it _revenge _for my teasing you or something?! Why the hell can't you leave me _alone _Ash Ketchum you've been annoying me since the day I- mmph!"

He didn't let her finish, cutting her off with his lips, pressing himself against her and savoring her sweet taste before-

SLAP!

Ash clutched his cheek – he hadn't really expected it, the idiot.

"Wh-what in the name of Mew d'you think you're doing?!" Misty whispered, her face red. She seemed furious, and on the verge of tears again.

"I like you, Misty," Ash said breathlessly. "I always have. I thought you liked Tracey, that's what I meant when I said I didn't care, but I did. I was jealous, so I acted like I liked Gary to make _you _jealous and – I'm so so sorry, but it's always been you-"

Misty gaped at him, her heart racing. Just five minutes ago, she'd been shattered, her dreams had been shattered… and now everything was piecing up again, perfectly… it couldn't be true…

"I swear. I thought you knew… I thought _you _were hiding it from _me, _Mist, but now I know, and I have to tell you – but I've liked you as more than a friend, _way _more than that for years now, I was just too stupid to do anything about it-"

This time, she cut him off, flinging her arms around his shoulders.

"You are the biggest moron in the universe, Ash Ketchum. You're lucky I like you so much, or I swear you'd be dead." Misty said, her voice muffled in his t-shirt.

Ash grinned wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, Mist, I know I am _really _lucky – to have you as a girlfriend…"

Misty looked up at him, eyes widening slightly.

"Really? You haven't asked me yet?"

Ash gulped. "W-well, don't you wanna be? My girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

Misty smiled, and nodded, before her eyes narrowed.

"What?! Whaddid I do know?!" Ash demanded.

"Why the _hell _would you think I was dating Tracey, you dunce?"

Ash scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "Heh. Long story Mist… why don't we do that cool making-out thing again first-"

Bang!

"Hey! Ouch?! What?" Ash whined, from the floor, as Misty resheathed her mallet.

She rolled her eyes, before smiling at him, rather fondly, bending down to ruffle his hair.

"You're really stupid, Ash. And tactless."

He pouted.

She winked at him then, and kissed his cheek. "It's kinda cute."

"Goody."

"Just one request, Ash?"

"Anything for you, Mist," he said so sweetly, she felt like melting.

"Don't bother _thinking _or using that fried brain of yours ever again – you deduce such crap, its actually quite harmful."

"Um – that's not quite what I had in mind when I said anything, but okay… can I kiss you again now?"

"Ash, you obnoxious little- mmph!"

--

Gary Oak was royally pissed off.

Firstly, Ash had very smugly (his arm wrapped around the beautiful redhead) informed him that they were officially 'over' – which was crap, because he _never _dated the loser, and even in their imaginary relationship, he Gary, was meant to be the dump_er not _the dump_ee_. Stupid Ketchum.

Secondly, Ash had proceeded to snog said redhead senseless, in front of his face before Gary even had the time to hit on her. It wasn't fair. He'd gotten Ash with the girl (or so he liked to think – it was his ingenious 'jealousy' plan which backfired on him) he should get some reward, some credit. But no, all he got was a free display of Ash kissing a hot girl (the boy needed to refine his kissing skills, Gary considered telling him later, but then decided _not _to considering the repercussions which resulted the last time he resulted advising Ash; he had a bad idea Ash may want to _practice _or something similarly gross). Anyways, it sucked.

Thirdly, that gay pansy with the hairband got the second, super hot chick (with the big rack), and was currently engaged in another snogfest with her on the couch, which was certainly unfair. The two remaining hot chicks had gone shopping, with _Brock _of all people. Gary was sure they'd done it to spite him.

And he, Gary Oak, the ladies man, the charmer, the suave smooth-talker was left with – nobody. Or worse than nobody. No, he was currently sitting in a room, alone, with none other than a yellow duck. Misty's psychotic Psyduck, to be precise. Yes, it was a part of research, but Gary felt it unfair that while Ash, Tracey and Brock got to benefit the company of beautiful girls, he was stuck assessing the mental capacities of a Psyduck.

The beeping of his pokénav jolted Gary out of his reverie. It was a message from his grandfather.

'New eeveelutions discovered in Sinnoh. Head to Veilstone next week to investigate.'

Gary smirked slightly. Sinnoh, huh? If he wasn't mistaken, Ash's cute little chirpy bluenette friend (who seemed to adore him) was in Sinnoh, currently travelling _alone._

_This should be fun. _

_--_

_C'est fini! _

_Short ending, I ran out of ideas… wish I'd gotten in this chap before when it was flowing well and all… darn fingers… anyways, please review!_

_Cavaliershipping mention, hehehe… but I do think he needs a chick, and he's better looking than Paul so whatever… =D_

_Love you all_

_xx_

_HQ_


End file.
